Otra forma de amar
by Kath Kou
Summary: Mi primer OS especial para el grupo Originales Ladies Kou. Parejas crack.


**PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA UNICAMENTE CON EL MOTIVO DE ENTRETENER.**

 **OTRA FORMA DE AMAR**

— ¡Anda, Serena vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Te prometo que será divertido!

Esta era la quinta vez en el día de hoy que mi amiga Mina insistía en salir al antro. Ella quería ir a la inauguración de un bar llamado "Crepúsculo".

— Mina, claro que no será divertido, te voy a decir que es lo que va a pasar… Tu solo vas a perseguir a Yaten, porque sabes que va a estar ahí y cuando se encuentren por "casualidad" me vas abandonar.

— Serena no seas exagerada, yo jamas te haría algo así, ademas también estará la hermana de Yaten, Fighter — dijo Mina dándome un codazo.

Al escuchar ese nombre me sonroje de inmediato y me hice la enojada.

— ¡Yo no se quieres decir con eso! — dije.

— Solo quiero decir que necesitas salir y divertirte, después de lo de Darien.

— Mmmm… esta bien, paso por ti a las 10 de la noche — respondí después de meditarlo, no tenia otra opción, cuando a Mina se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder alguno que se lo quitara.

— ¡Gracias! — respondió alegre.

Deje a Mina en la puerta de su casa y seguí caminando en dirección a la mía. Tal vez Mina tenia razón, debía comenzar a divertirme ahora que estaba soltera de nuevo. Hace un mes había terminado mi relación con mi querido Darien, después de dos largos años. Por alguna extraña razón no me sentía mal ni había pasado por la etapa de duelo.

Nos conocimos en la secundaria, el era un año mas grande que yo y por supuesto como joven adolescente, quede encantada con la madurez que aparentaba. Todo iba de maravilla, incluso al terminar mi secundaria, me fui a la misma preparatoria donde él estaba. Aunque yo siempre sentí que algo faltaba, no sabia que era, fisicamente era muy guapo y por supuesto yo era hermosa, todos decían que hacíamos la pareja perfecta.

Mi relación con el era muy especial, éramos grandes amigos, nos queríamos mucho, había respeto y confianza, que mas podía pedir. Darien era casi el chico perfecto, su único defecto es que era demasiado frío, solo era afectuoso conmigo cuando estábamos solos. Al entrar a la preparatoria me presento con sus mejores amigos, Haruka y Fighter.

Haruka era un chico muy guapo, igual o mas que mi querido Darien. Era un chico demasiado alto, su cabello corto en color rubio cenizo contrastaba con sus ojos verdes. Amaba las carreras de autos y deseaba poder ser un gran director de cine. Le gustaba andar coqueteando con todas las chicas de la prepa, era un mujeriego de primera. Decían que jamas le habían conocido a una novia formal.

La otra amiga de ellos era Fighter. Ella era una chica sumamente hermosa, era varios centímetros mas alta que yo, casi como Haruka. Parecía una modelo con sus largas piernas y sus curvas bien formadas podían ser el sueño de cualquier hombre. Su largo cabello color azabache lo amarraba a una coleta y tenia unos impresionantes ojos color zafiro, esos y su carácter lograban intimidar a cualquiera.

Ella era una chica especial, en la prepa se rumoraba que vivía perdidamente enamorada de Haruka y que él era el único hombre que ella le gustaba, fuera de eso, era igual a Haruka coqueteaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba. Decían que Haruka y ella tenian sus encuentros casuales, pero que él solo la utilizaba y que ella tomaba venganza metiéndose con las mismas chicas que Haruka como una especie de competencia entre ellos. Una muy extraña competencia.

Ellos eran los mejores amigos de Darien y al conocerlos les comencé a tomar mucho cariño. Pasaba muchos momentos divertidos con ellos, claro ellos siempre me vieron como la pequeña y tierna novia de Darien. Aun así era muy divertido convivir con ellos, eran los chicos mas populares de la prepa.

Comencé a tomarle mucho cariño a Fighter pues se mostraba una chica dura y hostil pero yo sabia en el fondo que era una chica sencilla, noble y amable, pocas veces. Yo sabia que se mostraba de otra forma por el dolor que le provocaba amar a Haruka, pero yo, la admiraba por mostrar tanta fortaleza.

Estaba metida en mil actividades extraescolares y era buenísima en todas. Le encantaba la poesía y tenia una forma muy particular de pensar, era de mente abierta y nada le daba miedo ni pena, era demasiado inquieta, conducía el programa de radio de la prepa, participada en concursos importantes incluso tenia un blog al que titulaba "Biterror Fighter" donde subía poemas y fragmentos de novelas, lo que sea que su mente podía crear.

En alguna ocasión la escuche en el programa de radio y quede impresionada por su voz, era otra totalmente diferente, era como si en la cabina de radio fingiera una voz mas ronca, seductora.

Desde ese momento algo cambio en mi, comencé a admirarla de mas, me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en ella varias veces al día.

Deje de desayunar con mis amigas y cada que tenia oportunidad iba al salón de Darien para ver si la encontraba. Quería encontrar cualquier pretexto para hablarle, cuando platicábamos me daba la impresión de que era una persona que llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo a pesar de sus pocos 17 años. Ella creía que todas las personas tienen una esencia que los caracteriza, que los hace especiales, que te enamoras de una personalidad, sentimientos o de los sueños de otra persona, no de un físico o un sexo. En sus propias palabras "te enamoras de todo aquello que no se puede ver a simple vista, lo interior no lo exterior".

Después de eso mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que platicaba con ella, me encantaba escucharla podría pasar horas y nunca me cansaría, tenía algo que me hacia olvidar. Era como si todo el mundo desapareciera cuando la veía fijamente a esos increíbles zafiro. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas mientras el tiempo pasaba pero siempre pensé que era por admiración.

Un día Mina me pregunto sobre mis sentimientos por Fighter a lo que yo solo le respondí que la admiraba. Mina respondió con un — Oh, si claro admiración… al cuerno la admiración he visto como te coquetea y tu pareces brillar cuando estas con ella—.

Después de platicarlo durante horas, llegamos a la conclusión de que me había enamorado de Fighter, muy en el fondo yo lo sospechaba solo que no quería aceptarlo.

Las cosas con Darien comenzaron a ponerse mal, discutíamos todo el tiempo por tonterías, me celaba de mis propios compañeros, incluso un día me grito delante de sus amigas y de Fighter, me dio muchísima vergüenza, ella me defendió de él y me miro con una infinita ternura.

Desde ese día termine con Darien y casi ya no hablo con Fighter, mas que por redes sociales le comento alguna cosa cada vez que ella escribe algo.

— Se me fue la tarde recordando todo — me mire al espejo — iré a bañarme.

Al dar la hora que tenia que pasar por Mina, me fije que todo estuviera en orden, mi maquillaje un poco rockero y cabello suelto con ondas despeinadas, no iba muy arreglada pero si cómoda y sexy.

Cuando legue por Mina quede impresionada, Mina llevaba un vestido negro super corto y pegado.

— Mina ¿no es muy obvio tu vestido?

— Bromeas, nada es obvio cuando se trata de conquistar a Yaten Kou.

Al llegar al lugar había demasiada gente esperando para entrar, Mina tuvo que marcarle a Yaten para que nos dejaran pasar pues el ya tenia mesa. Exactamente lo que le dije a Mina que pasaría, pasó. Me dejó por estar a los enormes besos con Yaten, decidí dejarlos solos un rato y fui a recorrer el lugar, para mi buena suerte había otros amigos de nuestra prepa y estuve platicando un rato con todos.

Pasada la media noche busque a Mina y solo me dijo que iba de salida. Por supuesto iba con Yaten a "otro lugar", solo le puse los ojos en blanco.

— Adiós, Mina — grite sobre la música.

Regrese a la mesa de mis otros compañeros y al llegar, Fighter había llegado a la misma mesa.

Seguí actuando normal, supongo que fue el calor del lugar o tal vez de las copas pero me arme de valor y me acerque a ella.

— Sabes tengo hambre ¿por que no me acompañas afuera y te invito algo? – ella se adelanto y me quede pasmada.

Como títere en sus manos camine detrás de ella, mi corazón latía desbocado, su olor me embriagaba y al salir del lugar no me soltó de la mano.

Llegamos a una tienda de autoservicio donde la espere afuera, tenia demasiado calor, se tardo unos minutos y salió con una cajetilla de cigarros. Caminamos de regreso al bar, no habíamos hablando nada en todo el camino.

Cuando de repente sentí como ella me empujo en contra de la pared. Lo siguiente que sentí fue como sus pechos quedaron apretados contra los míos y la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos.

Coloco ambos brazos a un costado para que no pudiera escapar _— ¡Como si fuera hacerlo! — pensé_ y me beso nuevamente.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, volví a sentir la calidez de sus labios explorar toda mi boca.

Entonces reaccione, correspondí de igual manera, abriendo mi boca para poder probar el sabor de sus labios sin ningún limite y poder darle paso a ella.

Sentía que mis piernas no aguantarían mas, me temblaban, todo mi ser estaba por completo estremecido. Estuvimos varios minutos así hasta que por falta de aire no separamos.

Subí mi mirada para observarla y era un verdadero espectáculo su rostro también estaba sonrojado y sus labios parecían estar hinchados.

Se veía hermosa, la luz de la luna iluminaba su intensos zafiros, que parecían estar oscurecidos de deseo. No había nadie, solo ella y yo, la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de ese momento. Pero como todo hermoso sueño ese momento termino.

— Tenemos que regresar — dijo ella.

— Si, vamos — respondi cabizbaja.

Al llegar al antro volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad, esta vez no tarde en reaccionar y arroje mis brazos a su cuello. Ese beso fue mas corto que el primero y después de eso otros pequeños mas.

El ultimo beso fue intenso nuevamente, cada beso con ella era diferente, pero este parecía decir otra cosa, se estaba despidiendo.

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento — decía mientras comenzaba a cortar el beso — no puedo hacer esto, Darien es mi mejor amigo y no puedo hacerle esto.

Y fue lo ultimo que dijo, no me dio tiempo de responder, estaba completamente en shock. Cuando reaccione alcance a ver su coleta color azabache perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Incluso creí escuchar el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos y mis ojos de inmediato comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Entiendo que jamas podrá existir un nosotras, tal vez me uso como a las demás o si sentía algo por mi, nunca lo sabré pero esta noche la guardare para mi como uno de los tesoros mas preciados.

Una noche donde pudo nacer un amor, pero en vez de eso, murió una esperanza. Una deliciosa prueba de lo que pudo ser, donde probé el sabor de sus labios y no me arrepiento, nunca me arrepentiría de haber aprendido que te enamoras de la persona, sus sentimientos o su esencia, no de un físico o de un sexo. Gracias a Figther conocí otra forma de amar.


End file.
